London Mew Mew
by xXxdaisukexXx
Summary: I am carrying on from moonspirit's story as she doesn't want to write it anymore. I re posted the first chapter in case you missed it. The story is about new mew mews in London!
1. Chapter 1

**London mew mew!!!**

**Well I'm taking over from moonspirit and have promised to keep the original storyline. THIS IS STILL HER IDEA I add some of my own ideas to it but I am carrying on from what she wrote. All the new characters were designed by both me and moonspirit. She owns this story as much as I do. Thank her as well! She deserves it!**

It was a miserable day in London. I looked out her bedroom window and sighed, 'nothing exciting ever happens here'. I watched as the cars and big red buses went past her house, splashing the puddles the rain had left behind. Out the corner of my eye I spotted a blonde boy and a flying fluffy thing going past her road. 'That looks interesting' I thought to myself, and I then decided to try and follow them.

I sneaked out of the house and started to run. After a little while they lead me to a small cafe. 'I wonder what there doing in there?' I thought. I walked in and found the blonde and a boy with long hair talking to each other in Japanese. 'Um excuse me' they turned and looked at me. 'What is this place?' The blonde looked at me.

'This is the new cafe mew mew, my name is Ryou Shirogane and this is Keichiiro Akasaka." He replied

'Welcome to our cafe' Keichiiro smiled and kissed my hand I blush.

'Why do you have such unusual names?" I asked

'well were from Japan' replied Ryou. 'Now please can you get out were doing experiments'.

'um...sure...okay' I said, a bit freaked out, and then I left.

I was only a few steps away from the cafe when suddenly a loud rumbling and flashes of light appeared everywhere. 'What's happening?' I screamed. Suddenly a cheetah appeared in front of me. I looked at it and then I collapsed.

When I woke up I was back inside the cafe. 'Huh what happened?' Ii turned round to see Ryou and Keichiiro looking at me.

'Well what happened is that your DNA has been fused with the dna of a endangered animal'.

'What?' I screamed.

'Yes, you are now mew... what's your name?." I turned to Ryou.

'my name is dawn." I sighed to myself. 'So, my name is mew Dawn now I guess. Dawn the cheetah...' I sighed again.

'Yes what you said is true...' replied Ryou smirking at me. '...you are now a super hero'.

'What!!' I yelled. 'Why me? And why couldn't you go back and do this in Japan?" Keichiiro then turns to me and says

'You're not the only one, and we've already done it in Japan, but now your country is in danger, and you will need to find the other four girls'. ' why can't they come and save London. why us, whoever us is." Ryou looks at me and smiles.

'They're all grown up now, and there living there own lives' he turns and sighs."I miss those girls so much especially...' He trailed off and started smiling to himself.

'Is he okay?' I asked, confused.

'Yes he'll be fine, just ignore him' Keichiiro smiles at me and leads me outside the cafe, with Ryou appearing a few seconds later. Ryou starts talking

'Now its time for you to find the others and defeat the bad guys...'

'But… how do I find the others and how do I beat the bad guys?'. Ryou sighed and looked at me.

'I was getting on to that. To find the others look for marks like these...' he grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve. There on my arm was a mark in the shape of a heart with little squiggles round it. 'The others should have marks like these, and I think you can work out how to defeat the bad guys yourself. Now get going and tomorrow come straight here after school.

'why?' I asked confused.

'Well you work here now you're a mew. Now get going you have work to be done' and with that I ran off starting my new life as a mew mew. A London mew mew


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!!!!!

I'm really excited!!!!! Kish do the disclaimer!

Kish: xXxdaiskexXx does not own Tokyo mew mew

Me: Thanks

Amelie walked down the street, towards the theater where her debut show was being held. She was recognized by lots of people and congratulated on her latest movie role. She smiled and greeted people as most celebrities do. She stopped to sign an autograph and when she looked up, she saw a blonde boy with amazing blue eyes. _Wow. He's cute. _She thought to herself _wait. I don't have time for this right now! I have more important things to think about._ Suddenly she stopped walking. She finally recognized him as the boy from a rather strange looking café the other day, who she had seen talking to a girl, similar age to her. _I'll go to the café and introduce myself later._ She decided. And with that, she stepped inside the enormous white building known as the London Palladium.

After her performance, which was a matinee so she had some time she started to walk towards the café, but was stopped by a small girl, with dirty blonde hair. _It's the girl from the café!_ She realized.

"Excuse me, are you Amelie Davidson?" The girl asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Dawn Stevens and I work in café mew mew. Would you like to come for a while?"

"Ok…"

"Cool." _Ryo can explain the rest. _Dawn thought.

When they got to the café Amelie greeted the owners cheerfully.

"Hi!"

"Hello" Ryo replied. He then turned to Keichiiro and said "kore wa ni-bam me myu myu des ka? Sono myu projecto sonna ni waruk nai des!" (Is this the second mew mew? The mew mew project is not so bad)

"Nani? Myu projecto…?"(What? Mew project…) Amelie replied.

"Eh!? Nihon-go hanasemas ka!!" (Eh!? You speak Japanese?!)

"Hai, watashi ryucho na Nihon-go o hanashimas." (yes I speak fluent Japanese)

"Chiksho"(damn) Ryo muttered.

"STOP TALKING JAPANESE!" Dawn shouted.

"Gomen… I mean… sorry." Amelie replied. "To warn you, I also speak Spanish, French, Italian, German and Chinese. So anyway. You didn't answer my question. What is the mew project?"

Ryo explained it to her and Amelie listened wide eyed. "You're not telling me that I'm one of those mew mews?"

"What's wrong with it?" Ryo said defensively.

"Did I say something was wrong with it?" Amelie replied. Keichiiro smiled as Ryo and Amelie fought in the background. Amelie and Ryo were like a puzzle. Hard to piece together, but fitting in the end. It was almost funny.

"You are so like Ichigo!" The now cross Ryo shouted at her.

"So… who's Ichigo?"

"she's… IT DOESN'T MATTER! I will see you at work tomorrow. You leave now.

"I'll leave when I want to!" Amelie shouted back. Ryo gave her evils. "Fortunately for you I have decided to leave now."

Amelie stepped outside the café, followed by Keichiiro.

"What Ryo meant was that we are very happy you have joined our mew mew team and we look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He smiled at me pleasantly.

"I know he did, thanks Keichiiro." Amelie smiled back "I'll see you tomorrow!" she said. With that she ran back to The London Palladium, to give her evening performance

I hope you like what I did with moonspirit's original story! See you next chapter!


End file.
